Revenge
by DeansLover1918
Summary: Dean is reunited with an old love... will it be love again? or will it be fights, sex, and other interesting things? DeanOC SEQUEL ON THE WAY! COMPLETE!
1. 22 Years Ago

Hey all! I am creating a new story, obviously! So read and review please. Thanks!

Chapter 1: 22 Years Ago

"Hey, that's not fair! I wanna play too!" A little girl with long, white blonde, curly hair yelled as she ran after a boy with medium length brown hair. She ran up to a man with black hair who was the boy's father. "Mr. John, Dean won't let me play tag with him and his friends!" She pouted the pout that John could never resist.

"Dean!" He yelled. Dean stopped and turned around. "Let her play with you and your friends!" He laughed as the little girl smiled. He had been played once again by Isabella's famous pout. "There you go, Bella. Come tell me if it gets too rough and I will handle it. Meanwhile, I am going to go see if your mother and Mary will make us some cookies and if you're a good girl, I won't let Dean have any!"

Bella smiled. "Yay!" She ran after the boys.

Later that afternoon, Bella's mom and dad had a fight and her dad hit her mom. Next thing she knew her mom was in her room packing a bag for both of them. "Mommy, where are we going?" She asked as she came out of the closet.

Her mom looked at her. Bella gasped at the black eye and the bruised cheek. "We are going to spend the night with John, Mary, Dean, and Sam. OK?" Bella nodded and helped her mother pack the small stuff while her mother worried about the clothes.

John was shocked when he answered the door to find both Brittany and her daughter at his door. He got pissed when he saw the black eye and bruised cheek. He took Bella from her. "Where is that bastard? Did you kill him? If not, I will."

Brittany shook her head. "No. He passed out on our bed so I packed a bag, grabbed Bella, and we were wondering if we can stay the night here."

John nodded. "Of course. Bella can sleep in Sammy's room. You can have the spare bedroom, Brittany. I am so sorry!" He hated to see his best friend from high school looking like this.

Brittany smiled. "Thank you, John." She headed up the stairs. She talked briefly with Mary before turning in for the night.

John took Bella into Sammy's room. He set her on the little bed that was also in the room. He saw her crying and sat next to her. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Bella looked up at John, tears swimming in her eyes. "I'm scared my daddy will find out we are here and come for me and mommy." She started sobbing into John's shoulder.

His heart broke to see this little girl crying like this. He was going to kill Sean. That stupid bastard had hit his best friend for the last time. "He won't if he knows what's good for him. I will be here to stop him. I promise, Bella."

Dean ran in and stopped. "What's wrong, Bella? Did Mr. Sean hit Mrs. Brittany again?" He hugged Bella when she nodded. They had been best friends since they could walk. He may have acted macho around his friends but John always knew Dean secretly watched out for her. He was proud of his son.

Dean and Bella kissed Sammy goodnight. John picked Dean up and said, "Do you think Sam is ready to throw a football yet, Dean?"

Dean laughed and shook his head. "No, daddy."

Mary walked in and said goodnight to Sam and Bella. Her and John tucked Bella in and went to tuck Dean in.

Later that night, Bella snuck in to sleep with her mom because she was scared. Meanwhile, Mary heard Sam through the baby monitor. She looked over and saw John wasn't in bed. She got up and walked to Sam's bedroom only to see a figure that looked like John. "Is he hungry?" She asked. The man put his finger to his lips to signal that Sam was asleep and didn't need food. She went downstairs and saw John asleep in the recliner in front of the TV. "Sam!" She ran back upstairs and screamed.

John bolted upright and ran up the stairs. "Mary!" He shouted as he saw Brittany run out of her room followed by Bella. They ran into Sam's room and were relieved to see Sam was ok. John saw blood fall and looked up to see Mary up on the ceiling bleeding from her abdomen. Brittany screamed as did Bella when they saw it.

"Mary! No, Mary!" John shouted as Mary caught fire. He grabbed Sam and ushered Bella out into the hallway where they ran into Dean. "Dean, take your brother and Bella outside and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" Dean ran off with Bella and Sam. He turned back to see Brittany had fainted. He tried to see Mary but the room exploded and engulfed Brittany also.

Dean ran outside with Bella and they both turned around. John grabbed them as they saw the room explode a second time.

When the paramedics got there, they claimed that it was an electrical fire. He didn't believe it. He sat there on the hood of a police car holding Bella, Dean, and Sam. It was right then and there he swore he would find Mary's and Brittany's killer and annihilate it.


	2. Reunited Again

Chapter 2: Reunited Again

"Sam let's go! We should have been there 15 minutes ago! You too Bella!" Jessica, Sam's girlfriend, yelled across the dorm room.

Sam poked his head in. "Do I have to?"

Jessica laughed. "Yes. Where is your costume? Even Bella got one this year."

Sam sighed. "You know how I feel about Halloween. What kind of costume did Bella get?"

Jessica nodded behind him. When he turned around his jaw dropped. There was the girl that was like a big sister to him all these years in a micro mini skirt with a shirt that barely covered anything. She wore fishnet stockings with hooker boots. "No! Hell no! You are not going out like that!"

Bella frowned. "Why not? I think I look hot!"

"That's exactly why I don't like it." Sam shook his head.

Jessica hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Be nice, Sam. I like it. It's better than all those baggy clothes she normally wears."

"Alright, let's go."

That night, Sam heard a thump from across the room. He quietly walked out of his room only to run into Bella. He grabbed her and put his finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet. They both saw a figure walk across a doorway. Sam walked up behind him and attacked him. The other person fought back.

Within the minute, the man had Sam pinned on the ground. "Easy, tiger."

Sam looked shocked. "Dean?" Bella thought she was going to pass out. "You scared the crap outta me!"

"Maybe you're just out of practice." Sam flipped them around to where Dean was now the one pinned. "Maybe not. Get off me."

They both stood up. "Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

Dean grabbed Sam by both of his shoulders. "I was looking for a beer."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ok ok… we need to talk."

"Um, the phone?"

"If I had called would you have picked up?"

The lights came on to show Jessica standing there in boyshorts and a lowcut, short top. "Sam, is everything ok?"

Sam nodded. "Dean, this is Jessica, my girlfriend."

Dean chuckled. "I love the smurfs." He walked up to her. "I have to say you are way outta my brother's league." He looked behind Jessica to see Bella but didn't recognize her. "Hey. Sammy got lucky with two girls in one night? I thought that was my job."

"Trust me; he wouldn't want to sleep with me. It would be awkward since I helped raise him while you and John were out hunting. I'm like his big sister, Dean Winchester."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Isabella Marie Blake? Well I'll be damned!" He walked back to Sam and looked at Jessica. "I have to borrow your boyfriend to talk about private family stuff but it was nice meeting you. Nice to see you again Bella."

Sam shook his head. "No," He walked over and put his arm around Jessica. "What ever you have to say, you can say it in front of Jessica."

"Alright, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So, he's probably working a job somewhere. I'm sure he'll stumble in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a couple of days."

Sam's face fell. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." They walked out and Bella was after them in a heartbeat.

"You can't just break in during the middle of the night and expect me to just go with you."

"You didn't hear me, Sammy. Dad is missing."

Bella spoke up. "He always goes missing on jobs but he always comes back. What makes this different? He is always gone, Dean."

Dean turned around and faced her. Damn she was beautiful. He hadn't seen her since she left to go to high school. "Not for this long."

"Dean, we were raised as warriors. Do you really think Mom wanted this for us?"

"At least I didn't run away to go to college!" Dean fired back.

"Hey, I was just going to college! It was dad who said I should stay gone."

Dean looked at Bella. "What are you doing here?"

Bella looked at him. Damn but he was fine! "I go to school here. I am finishing my last year here as a history major. I am best friends with Jessica and that is how I was reunited with Sam."

Sam sighed. "What was he hunting?"

Dean smiled. "Ain't this grand? All of us are reunited as hunters again."


	3. Possessed Car

Chapter 3: Possessed Car

After Dean told Sam and Bella what John was hunting, he shut his trunk full of weapons and sat on it. "In almost two years I have bothered you or asked you for a thing."

Sam caved. "Alright, but I have to be back first thing Monday." He started walking off.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

Sam hesitated. "I have an interview."

Dean looked surprised. "A job interview? Skip it!"

"It's a law school interview and it's my entire future on a plate!" Sam stood there pleading with Dean with his eyes.

"Alright, we'll be back by then."

While Sam went to pack a bag, Bella walked up to Dean. "Long time no see. How are you?"

'Damn she is hot!' Dean thought. "Yeah, it's been a while. I'm fine; just wanna find dad. How are you?"

She shrugged. "Could be better. I miss hunting that much is for sure." She chuckled. "Sam doesn't know this, but some nights when I can't sleep, I go out and try to find something demonic or evil to kill."

Dean laughed. "I see I wore off on ya."

Bella's eyes brightened. "So what if you did? You don't get all the credit." She playfully shoved him.

"Oh so it's gonna be like that, huh?" He grabbed her around the waist as she squealed and laughed. When he put her down, his arms were still around her waist. As he looked into her eyes he remembered how much his heart broke ten years ago when his first love walked out to go to school instead of stay and be with him. He leaned in and softly kissed her. He felt her hesitate but after a few seconds, it really started heating up. He backed her up against the car and his hands started wandering. He smiled when she moaned into his mouth.

Dean heard someone clear his throat and looked around. When he saw Sam, he immediately backed off her.

Sam's eyes screamed murder. "Bella, are you coming or are you staying with Jess?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Bella blushed. "I'm coming. I'll be right back." She ran off towards their dorm room.

Sam walked up and punched Dean. "Dude what the hell was that for?" Dean asked Sam as he rubbed his jaw.

"I watched her cry all the way to my babysitter's house the last time you saw each other. She wanted to go to school and make something of her life but you had to be selfish and say all that shit to her didn't you? You couldn't let her go! Don't even pretend that you care about her now!"

Dean held his hands up. "Dude, I was wrong. When dad found out what I said, let's just say he showed me the error of my ways. I'm sorry for all the things I said to her!"

"Whatever, Dean." Sam stuffed his bag in the back seat and waited for Bella to come out.

When she came down, Dean thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore tight blue jeans with an AC/DC shirt that was so tight that he was surprised she could fit into it. Her now brown hair was down and straight.

She climbed into the backseat as the boys climbed into the front seat. She pulled a Mustang blanket out of her bag and layed down in the back seat of the '67 Impala.

Dean smiled. "Hey, I got you that. You still have it?"

"No, I threw it away and yet here it is." She laughed.

"Wow you can send it back quick!" Dean smiled wider. "You can sleep. I will wake you up when we get there."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, seriously, back off. I don't want her getting hurt again."

Dean cut his eyes towards Sam. "Dude, you're the one that needs to back off. There is nothing between us anymore. That kiss was just an impulse. You know me around beautiful women. Trust me, there is nothing there anymore."

What Dean didn't know was Bella was awake and heard every single word. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. 'I knew he didn't change. Why did I even think for one second that Dean Winchester would change? I'm so stupid.' She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

"Bella, wake up." She felt someone lightly shake her shoulder. "Bella, we're here. We're at the motel."

She groaned, stretched, and squinted up to find Sam. She groaned. "You know better than to wake me up before noon, Sammy."

He smiled. "We are at the library. We have a lead but I don't want to leave you alone in the car. I promise you will get more sleep later."

She nodded, yawned, stretched, and got out. She didn't even glance at Dean. Sam wondered if she had heard their conversation earlier.

Dean tried "Female Murder Hitchhiking" and "Female Murder Centennial Highway" but both times they got no results.

Sam tried to grab the mouse. "Let me try."

Dean smacked Sam's hand away. "I got it."

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Dean's chair out of the way. Dean rolled back and said, "You're such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are made out of violent deaths, right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Bella nodded. "What if it wasn't murder guys?"

Sam typed in "Female Suicide Centennial Highway" and found a result. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

Dean scooted his chair closer. "Does it say why she did it?"

Sam nodded.

"What?"

"An hour before they found her," Bella read over Sam's shoulder. "She calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing."

Dean thought for a second. "Hmm."

Sam read further. "'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it' said husband Joseph Welch."

Dean looked at the picture of the bridge and it matched the one they passed on the way up here. "That bridge look familiar to you?"

Later that night, all three of them visited the bridge where Constance committed suicide. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive?" Dean asked.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked anxiously.

Dean shrugged. "Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

Bella nodded. "Okay, so now what?"

Dean looked at her but she looked away. He got a little irritated. "Now we keep digging until we find him. It might take a while."

Sam shook his head and stopped. "Dean, I told you, I've gotta be back by-"

"Monday. Right, the interview." Dean looked down. "Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" 

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, why not?"

Dean smiled. "Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you have done?"

Bella's eyes went wide. "Dean! That's enough!"

Sam shook his head. "No and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. Sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are." Dean said as he started walking down the bridge.

Sam and Bella followed him. "Who is that?" Sam asked.

Dean threw his arms out. "One of us."

Sam ran in front of him. "No, I'm not like you. This is not Bella's or my life."

Dean looked like Sam had just slapped him. "Well you've got a responsibility."

"To dad and his crusade?" Sam said as tears misted his eyes. "If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looked like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by the shirt and shoved him up against a rail on the bridge.

Bella was shocked. "Dean! Stop!"

Dean didn't take his eyes off of Sam. "Don't talk about her like that." He let go of Sam and turned around to see a woman in white on the side of the bridge. "Sam…"

Sam and Bella turned around and saw her too. She looked towards them and lets go of the rail she is holding and falls off the bridge. All three of them run but there was no sign of movement in the water.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked frantically.

Sam and Bella shook their heads. "I don't know."

They heard Dean's car start behind them.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys as the car started towards them.

"Come on Dean! Let's go! Go!" Sam turned and saw Bella falling behind. "Come on, Bella!"

As the car got closer, Sam, Dean, and Bella jumped over the side of the bridge and the car stopped.


	4. The Death Of Constance Welch's Spirit

Chapter 4:

The Death of Constance Welch's Spirit

Sam managed to hang onto the side of the bridge but Bella and Dean went over and into the water. Sam looked around. "Dean! Dean!" He looked beside him and saw that Bella dropped also.

"What?" Dean yelled from below.

"Where is Bella?!?!?!" Sam was worried.

Dean looked around and saw her floating for a second and then she sunk. He dove back in and looked for her. When he finally got her on the other side, she started coughing.

"You alright?" Sam yelled.

Dean checked Bella and looked up at Sam. "Just peachy."

When they all got back to the car Sam looked her up and down. "Is your car okay?"

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it's alright now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

Bella walked up soaked from head to toe with water. "Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." She sat with Dean and Sam on the hood of the car.

Sam looked around and spoke to Dean. "So where does the trail go from here, genius?" He sniffed then looked at Dean. "You smell like a toilet."

At the motel Dean tossed a credit card at the desk clerk. "One room please."

The clerk inspected the card and looked confused. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

Sam looked at the man. "What do you mean?"

"This other guy, Bert Aframian, he came in and bought out a room for the whole month."

Dean and Bella stood in front of Sam as he manually unlocked the door to John's room. Sam walked inside then jerked Dean inside and shut the door forgetting Bella was still outside. When she tried to dart inside, her forehead hit the door.

Dean and Sam heard the thump and immediately opened the door. Bella looked at them. "As soon as your twins go away, I am gonna whoop your ass so much!" She swaggered into the room as if she were drunk. Sam helped her sit on the bed. He then noticed the salt.

"Whoa." He picked it up and rubbed it in-between his thumb and forefinger.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least." Dean said after sniffing a hamburger on a bedside table.

Bella inspected the shells. "Salt, cats-eye shells. He was worried."

Sam nodded. "Trying to keep something from coming in." He noticed the articles on the wall. "What's that?"

Dean spoke over his shoulder. "The Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Bella saw a white piece of paper with "Woman in White" written on it. "Hey. John figured it out. Constance Welch is a Woman in White. He found the same article we did."

Dean looked at the pictures of the victims. "You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a Woman in White, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

Sam shook his head while looking at the article. "She might have another weakness."

Dean shook his head. "No, dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" 

"Not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I would go ask her husband, if he's still alive."

Bella walked towards the bathroom but Dean beat her there. "All right, why don't you go see if you can find an address? I'm gonna get cleaned up."

Sam turned around. "Hey Dean – What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up his hands. "No chick flick moments."

Sam nodded. "Alright, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean said as he went into the bathroom.

Bella and Sam laughed. Bella walked over to a mirror where there were two pictures. The one she handed to Sam was one with him, Dean, and John. She had taken it. The other that she took was when her and Dean were 16 and had been dating for 2 years. She felt tears fall when she saw the picture because that was two days before their break up fight.

Sam put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok, Bell?"

She smiled at his pet name for her. She quickly wiped the tears away. "I'm fine. Just remembered the day this was taken."

Sam didn't look convinced but he let it go and went to check his messages. Dean walked out and saw Bella with teary eyes and wondered why until he saw the picture she was holding. 'Damn. I remember that day.'

Bella looked up and when she saw Dean standing there, she quickly wiped away the tears. Dean felt his heart break to see her like that. "Do you want something to eat? There is a little deli down the street."

Sam shook his head but Bella stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I'll go. I'm starving!"

Dean smiled. That girl always had an appetite. "Let's go."

When they walked out they turned and saw two police officers. Dean quickly turned around and dialed Sam's number.

Sam answered. "What?"

"Dude, 5-0 take off." Dean said hurriedly.

"What about you and Bella?" Sam sounded worried.

"They already saw us. Go find Dad." He hung up just as the officers walked up.

"Is there a problem, officers?" Bella asked innocently.

The black cop nodded. "Where's your partner?"

Dean played stupid. "Partner? What partner?"

The black cop nodded to his partner and the other cop walked up to the hotel room.

Sam saw the guy walking up and hid.

"So, fake credit cards, fake marshals. Is there anything about you that is real?"

Dean nodded. "My boobs are as a matter of fact."

The cop looked at Bella. "What about you?"

She thought. "My ass is real."

The other cop came back and said there was no one inside the room. They grabbed both of them and arrested them. "You have the right to remain silent."

(A/N: I am skipping the interview between Sam and Constance's husband because that part of the episode bores me… so yeah…)

A cop walked in the interrogation room where Dean and Bella were. "What are your real names?"

"I told you. Nudgent. Ted Nudgent." Dean said trying to keep a straight face.

Bella nodded. "And I am Lauren Thummeljack."

The cop set a big box down on the table. "I don't think you know how much trouble you're in."

Dean laughed. "Are we talking misdemeanor trouble or squeal like a pig trouble?"

The cop pointed at them. "There were pictures of the victims all over your walls as well as a lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. You both are officially suspects."

"Well that makes sense," Bella said. "Seeing as how we both were three when these killings started."

"Maybe your dad was doing it and you are picking up where he left off."

Bella jumped out of her seat but Dean grabbed her to him. "Don't worry about it. He doesn't know." He whispered gently in her ear.

Dean looked at the cop. "Don't talk about her dad in front of her. He is one of the reasons her mother is dead. You didn't know the man and you have no right to talk about him." They both sat down and Dean held Bella's hand.

The cop rummaged through the box and threw a leather bound journal on the table. Bella and Dean recognized it at once. "There is a lot of satanic mumbo jumbo in here. I saw the name Dean so I assume that is your name. Isabella is next to it and Sam is also. There is a third party and I want to know where he is and what this is." He pointed to numbers on the page that read 35 -111.

Bella looked at it. "It's my high school locker combination. All three of us shared a locker."

The cop smiled and sat down. "I have all day. We are staying right here until you tell me what this is." He crossed his legs.

'What a fag!' Dean thought. "Dude, she is telling the truth. It's her high school locker combo." He shook his head.

Another cop stuck his head in the door. "We just a call about shots fired on Sontag Drive." The cop nodded.

"Do you guys have to use the bathroom?" He said as he leaned towards the two.

They shook their heads. "No." Dean said.

"Good." The man said as he handcuffed them both to the table.

"Damn. I don't like that man, Dean. Can I kill him?" Bella glared daggers at the closed door.

Dean laughed. "No. He isn't demonic. Unfortunately you can't kill him." He saw a paperclip in his dad's journal. "Hang on. I'll get us out." Bella then noticed he was holding her hand and she yanked it away. "Ok. What was that?"

"I would hate for you to think there was something here when you don't want anything and you think that what happened the other night was just your hormones with a pretty girl." She glared at him while she said it.

Dean put his head down. 'Damn.' He said. 'I can't believe she heard that. That's what I get for lying to my brother.' He turned to her. "I didn't mean any of it, Bella. It's just something to get Sam off my back. Damn, you weren't supposed to hear it."

Bella laughed. "Yeah right. Do you really believe I am going to believe that?"

Dean had undone his handcuffs and he moved to hers. "Look, I have regretted what I said to you that day every day since you left!" He glared at her and was a little pleased when he saw the look of shock on her face. "Yeah, that's right, I said it. I told the truth for once in my meaningless life."

Bella was taken aback. Was he seriously telling the truth? She looked in his eyes that she was always able to read like a book and saw nothing but truth behind them. "I…" She couldn't speak.

"Save it. We will continue this later. Right now we have to get out of here." He said as he unlocked the handcuffs attached to her wrist. She followed him off the roof and to a telephone booth on a corner. Dean called Sam while Bella looked around for cops.

Sam looked at his cell phone and he didn't recognize the number. "Yeah." He said when he answered because he knew who it was.

"I don't know, Sammy. A fake 911 call? I think that's pretty illegal." Dean teased.

Sam chuckled. "Your welcome. How is Bella?"

Dean looked back for a split second. "She is fine. Listen, we gotta talk."

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's last stop." Sam started rambling.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy would you shut up for a second?" Bella flinched at his tone.

"I just can't figure out why dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Sam, dad's gone. He left Jericho." Dean looked down as he said it.

Sam looked shocked. "What? How do you know that?"

Dean held up the journal in his hands. "I've… We've got his journal."

Sam looked confused. "He doesn't go anywhere with out that thing."

"Yeah, well, he did this time" Bella looked weird at Dean at his disappointed tone.

"What's it say?"

"Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean spat back.

Sam blinked. "Coordinates. Where to?"

Dean glanced back at Bella and looked her up and down. "I'm not sure yet."

Sam started to get anxious. "I don't understand, I mean, what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on? WHOA!" Sam dropped his cell phone and slammed on his breaks when he saw a woman in the middle of the road.

Dean looked at the phone. "Sam? SAM!" He looked back at Bella. "We gotta go."

Bella looked worried. "Where?"

They both got in a car Dean stole. "Constance's old house." He backed up and floored it.

Sam looked around when he heard a voice behind him. "Take me home." It was Constance. He looked behind him. "Take me home." She says more forcefully.

Sam shook his head. "No."

The doors locked and didn't budge when Sam tried to unlock them manually. The car puts itself into gear and drives off in the direction of Constance's house. Her image flickered, which made Sam flinch, when they pulled up to her old house. The car turns off.

Sam looked in the rear view window. "Don't do this."

Constance looked sad. "I can never go home."

Sam suddenly got it. "You're scared to go home." When he looked in the back seat, she wasn't there. When he looked beside him, she was in the passenger seat. She leapt on top of him and pushed him into the seat.

"Hold me." She said pleadingly. "I'm so cold."

"You can't kill me," Sam grunted. "I'm not faithful. Never have been and never will be."

Constance whispered into his ear. "You will be." She started kissing him and Sam tried to turn the car on. She started changing form into what looked like a monster and disappeared. Sam started screaming and ripped open his jacket to show five finger holes where Constance was trying to rip his heart out. She appears on top of Sam and digs her fingers farther into his chest.

Dean was on one side of the car and Bella was in front of it. Dean started shooting Constance in the face and she eventually disappeared. Sam started the car and put into gear. "I'm taking you home." He stated as he rammed the car into the house.

"SAM!" Dean and Bella yelled at the same time. Dean ran into the house with Bella right behind him. "Sam, are you ok?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "I think."

"Can you move?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Help me."

Dean helped Sam out of the car as Constance picked up a picture of her and her children. She threw the picture on the ground and steps aside and moved a dresser, with her mind, forward and pinned Sam and Dean against the car.

"Dean! Sam!" Bella yelled. She ran for them but Constance telepathically threw her aside and she hit her head on a table and was knocked out.

"BELLA!" Sam and Dean yelled at the same time. The lights started flickering and water started running down the stairs. Constance looked up to see her children at the top of the stairs.

"You've come home to us mommy." They said as they joined hands. They moved behind her and grabbed her.

Dean and Sam winced as she and her children melted into a puddle. When they were able to push the dresser off of them, they ran over to Bella. She grunted as Dean gently lifted her head. She reached up and ran a hand along his cheek. Dean smiled. "Hey, stranger." He chuckled as she said it.

Sam glared daggers at Dean. "Sammy, get over it." He looked taken aback when Bella said it. He just walked over to the car.

Dean helped her up and all three walked over to the puddle. Bella frowned. "Dude, that is seriously gross." She walked over to the car and Dean followed.

"So this is where she drowned her kids?" He asked making sure Bella was ok.

Sam nodded. "That's why she couldn't go home. She couldn't face them."

Dean clapped him on his back. "You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy."

Sam laughed. "I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." He said as he started to move debris off his car. Bella rolled her eyes. Sam rolled his eyes too and got into the car.

Bella started to get in but Dean stopped her. "Hey, I really am sorry for what I said that night. I just felt like everyone I loved was leaving me."

Bella smiled. "I wouldn't have been gone forever. You know that Dean Winchester." She put her hand on his cheek.

"If it makes any difference, I… I…" He started.

"I still love you too, stranger." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. She pulled away and got into the car.

A little while down the road, Sam had a map and Bella was sleeping in the back seat. Dean would glance back every few minutes to look at the beauty he was going to lose when he took Sam back.

"Okay." Sam said. "Here's where dad went. It's Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asked as he glanced back again.

Sam tilted his head to the side. "600 miles."

"If we shag ass, we can make it there by morning." He pleaded that Sam would say ok so Bella would stay.

"Dean, um…" Sam started as he looked at his brother.

"You're not going." Dean finished for him.

Sam nodded. "The interview is in 10 hours. I have to be there."

Dean cursed Sam in his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'll take you home." He sped up and glanced back at her again and got a sad look in his eyes.

Dean pulled up to the dorm room complex and Sam and a very sleepy Bella got out. Sam turned around. "Maybe we can meet up with you later, huh?" Bella turned around and nodded in agreement with Sam and looked at Dean, silent tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want him to leave so soon.

Dean nodded. Her tears were about to kill him. "Yeah, all right."

Sam started to walk off with Bella right behind him. "Sam," Dean said. Sam turned around. "All three of us made a hell of a team back there, you know."

Sam and Bella nodded. "Yeah." Sam admitted.

Dean drove away slowly. Sam put a comforting arm around Bella as they walked up to the dorm room.

Sam unlocked the door. "Jess! You home?" Bella smiled as Sam walked into the kitchen and saw the cookies on the counter with a note that said, "Missed you two! Love you guys!" They both take a cookie and go to their own rooms.

Sam heard the shower running and falls backwards onto the bed with his eyes closed to relax. He felt something drip onto his forehead. When he looked up he gasped when he saw Jessica on the ceiling. "No!" He screamed. Bella walked in and screamed and started sobbing hysterically.

Dean then kicked the door down. "Sam! Bella!"

Sam screamed again. "Jess!" Dean ran in and pulled Sam off of the bed and out of the room. "No! No! Jess!"

Dean turned around just in time to yank Bella back from the explosion of flames.

When he got them outside, Dean saw Bella run over to some bushes and throw up. He held her waist as she held her hair back. When she was through, he held her to him and she sobbed into his chest.

When the firemen and paramedics got there, Dean saw Sam loading a rifle and throw it into the trunk. He looked up at Dean. "We got work to do." Bella nodded. Sam shut the trunk.


	5. Hiking Trail

Chapter 5:

Hiking Trail

"Bella, are you awake?" Dean looked in his rear view mirror and saw Bella's eyes closed but tears had been falling what seemed like constantly for a week.

Her eyes slowly opened. When she looked at him, she rolled over and pulled her blanket tighter around her. Dean felt his heart break. Just then Sam jumped and woke up.

Dean looked at him funny. "You ok, dude?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean nodded. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Sam cleared his throat and looked behind him and saw Bella's shoulders shaking.

Dean glanced back at her and turned to Sam. "You wanna drive for a while?"

Sam laughed. "In your whole life you never once asked me that."

Dean smirked. "I just thought you would want to… never mind."

Sam got a knowing look in his eyes. "I know. You want to comfort her. I will drive if you pull over."

Dean pulled over, got out, and climbed into the backseat. "Don't hurt my car or I will kill you!" He patted Bella's legs. She looked up and sat up.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing." Dean said as he hugged her and shut the door. She started to resist and push him away.

"No! Get away from me! You didn't try to save her! You disgust me you stupid bastard!" She started beating on his chest and arms.

He held on tighter and let her vent her anger. She eventually grasped his shirt and broke down sobbing into his chest. He pulled her onto his lap and just held her.

Sam looked in the rearview mirror when he heard her screaming. He understood her anger but he didn't blame Dean. He blamed himself. "Hey, where are we, Dean?"

Dean looked up. "We are just outside of Grand Junction."

Sam grabbed the map out of the passenger seat. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Dude, we dug around there for a week," Dean said as soon as Bella calmed down and started drifting off. "We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica…"

Sam finished for him. "We gotta find dad first."

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence." Dean stated. "Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do." He stroked Bella's back softly. "What?" He asked her softly when he heard her mumble something.

She looked up at him. "I'm gonna find that bastard and annihilate him!" She said with more force.

Dean wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "I know. For now, Bella, you need to sleep." He layed her down and crawled into the passenger seat. "Dude, I want my driving spot back."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled over where they switched spots once again. "Its weird man," Sam said as they started down the road again. "These coordinates he left us, this is Blackwater Ridge."

Dean nodded. "What about it?"

Sam looked at the map again. "There's nothing there. There is just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" 

They passed the National Forest sign that said, "Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado".

Sam got out of the car with Dean. They let Bella sleep. "So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, and dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam said.

Dean walked over to a picture of a huge bear on the wall. "Dude, check out the size of this freakin bear!"

Sam finished what he was saying. "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

A ranger then walked in and saw the boys. "You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance, are you?"

Sam shook his head. "Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper."

Dean held up a fist for emphasis. "Recycle, man."

The ranger didn't look or sound convinced. "Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?"

Dean looked at his nametag. "Yes, yes we are ranger Wilkinson."

Ranger Wilkinson looked at them both. "Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now is it?" Dean shook his head. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

Dean nodded. "We will. Well that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

Wilkinson nodded. "That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brother's return date." Dean said hopefully.

Dean and Sam walked out of the building, Dean laughing and holding the copy of the permit.

Sam looked at Dean. "What are you cruising for a hook-up or something?"

Dean looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked as they reached the car.

Dean stopped before opening the door. "Maybe we should know what we are walking into before we actually walk into it…"

Sam looked shocked. "What?"

"Well since when are you all shoot first ask questions later?"

"Since now." Sam said as he got in the car.

Dean's eyes widened slightly. "Oh really?"

Over at Hailey's house, they woke Bella up. Sam gently shook her shoulders. "You guys are such assholes! I can't even get any decent sleep here." She smiled up at both of them as she got out of the car and stretched.

Dean's eyes wandered down to her flat stomach with small abs. He had to resist the urge to back her up against the car right then and there. He cleared his throat. "Let's go see if Ms. Firecracker's home." They walked up to the house and Dean knocked on the door. A girl with shoulder length dark hair opened the door. "You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean; this is my brother, Sam, and Bella. We are rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over; we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

Hailey looked suspicious. "Let me see some ID."

Dean held up a fake ID from the box in the glove box in his car. "Here ya go."

Hailey looked at it and nodded. She opened the door. "Come on in."

Dean nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

Hailey looked behind them at Dean's car. "Is that yours?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Hailey smiled flirtatiously. "Nice car."

Sam grabbed Bella's arm as Bella started walking towards Hailey. "Hey calm down. It's ok." He turned to Hailey who looked suspicious again. "Sorry, they are kind of dating. So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

"He checks in every day by cell." Hailey said while putting food on the table in front of her other brother. "He e-mails photos, stupid little videos… but we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

Bella looked at her. "Maybe he can't get cell reception. This place is a shit hole when it comes to my cell phone reception."

Hailey looked shocked at her choice of words. "He has a satellite phone also."

Dean smiled. "He could just be having lots of fun and just forgot to check in."

The other brother spoke up in a nasty attitude. "He wouldn't do that."

Hailey looked sad. "Our parents are gone; it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

Sam looked thoughtful for a second. "Can I see the pictures he sent you?"

Hailey nodded. "Yeah," She walked over to the laptop and opened up the files for the pictures. "That's Tommy." She said as she pulled up a video. She pressed play.

_Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow._

Sam saw something run across the screen that no one else caught. He frowned as Dean spoke to Hailey. "Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

Hailey nodded. "Then maybe I'll see you there."

All three gave her a look that clearly said, "Hell no!" She ignored it. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

Dean nodded. "I think I know how you feel."

Sam walked over to the laptop again. "Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?"

Hailey nodded. "Sure."

Later that night at a bar Sam and Dean reviewed what they knew about the case while Bella was kicking Dean's ass in darts. Sam pulled out newspaper articles. "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there and they were never found."

Dean turned around as Bella threw her darts. "Any before that?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork." He pulled out his laptop. "Ok watch this you guys." Bella walked over after she threw her last dart. "Here's the clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out." He played the video frame by frame and they saw a shadow moving outside that tent.

Dean pointed at the laptop. "Do it again."

Sam played it again. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hit Sam's shoulder. "Told ya something weird was going on."

Bella laughed. "And I know for sure it ain't a damn grizzly."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I got one more thing. In '59, one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid that barely crawled out of the woods alive."

Dean looked over his shoulder. "Is there a name?"

Sam smiled and nodded.

At the survivor's house, Bella got creeped out so she stood between the two boys.

They found out the man's name was Mr. Shaw. He met them at the door. "Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a…"

Sam finished for him. "Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Mr. Shaw nodded after a pause.

Dean continued. "The other people that went missing that year… were those grizzly attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

Mr. Shaw shook his head. "I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did."

Bella sat down in front of him. "Mr. Shaw, I already believe that it wasn't a grizzly attack. I know what you saw wasn't a grizzly. Please tell us what you saw and I promise we will believe you."

Sam nodded. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

"Nothing because it moved too fast to see and it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar like… no man or animal I have ever heard."

Bella looked interested. "It came at night?"

Mr. Shaw nodded and Sam continued. "It got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked the damn thing. Do you know of a bear that could do something that could do that? I didn't even wake up 'til I heard my parents screaming."

Bella looked horrified. "It killed them?"

Mr. Shaw nodded. "It dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive… been asking myself that ever since. Did leave me this though." He opened the collar of his shirt to reveal three huge scars that looked like claws ripped through his skin. "There is something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon."

Bella put her hand over her mouth and hid her face in Dean's side and Dean put his arm around her.

Outside they all pondered what it could be. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls."

Sam nodded at Dean's conclusion. "So it's probably something else, something corporeal."

Dean looked at Sam. "Corporeal? Excuse me professor." Bella giggled.

Sam looked at them. "Shut up. So, what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed at which it moves, could be a skin walker or maybe a black dog." Bella said.

Dean nodded. "Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal; which means we can kill it." He opened the trunk and starts putting weapons into a duffel bag.

Sam followed him. "We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there."

"Oh yeah," Dean said. "What are we going to tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

Sam nodded.

"Her brother is missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend." Bella nodded.

Sam got pissed. "Finding dad's not enough?" He slammed the trunk shut. "Now we gotta baby-sit too?"

Dean just stared at Sam with fire in his eyes.

Sam got in his face. "What?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothing." He threw the duffle bag into Sam's chest.

The next morning they drove up to find Hailey, Ben, and what they guessed to be the guide. "You guys got room for three more?" Dean said as they got out of the car.

Hailey looked shocked. "Wait, you wanna come with us?"

The guide looked the three up and down. "Who are these guys?" He got a glare from Bella when he said guys.

Hailey answered him. "Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue."

The guide seemed unconvinced. "You're rangers?" He looked Bella up and down.

Dean nodded. "That's right."

Hailey looked him up and down. "And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

Dean looked at his own clothes and looked at hers. "Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts." He watched as Bella walked past him to stand beside Sam in mid-thigh black shorts and a black tank top that showed her abs. 'Damn why she has to wear things like that beyond me. If only her shorts were shorter.'

Roy, the guide, laughed. "What you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt."

Dean nodded. "Believe me; I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all."

Tommy woke up hanging from the ceiling by his hands and he looks over at his friend Gary. Gary looked down a tunnel and sees a creature walking towards them. Tommy shuts his eyes as his friend is ripped to pieces.


	6. Kidnapped

A/N: Hey guys! Just thought I would update faster than last time. Keep the reviews coming! I love writing and y'all's reviews makes me happy enough to keep writing!!!

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

As they walked through the woods, the temperature began to climb. Bella finally couldn't take it anymore and rolled up her shorts. Dean was behind her looking at the sky and mouthing, "Thank you, Lord."

Hailey started talking to Dean. "I don't think you're a ranger. You brought no provisions and no equipment. Who are you guys?"

Bella turned around so fast Hailey had to take a step back to avoid a collision. "Listen here, Hailey. We're here to help you find your brother so why are you still complaining? We may not be rangers but we do help people. So back off and leave my boyfriend alone!" She turned around and kept walking.

Dean was shocked at seeing Bella go off like that. He smiled as he recalled her calling him her boyfriend. He turned to Hailey. "What do you mean I didn't bring any equipment? It's in the bag and of course I brought provisions." He smiled as he brought out a huge bag of peanut M&Ms.

Right before Dean reached Sam and Bella; Roy grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. "What are you doing, Roy?" Dean asked him with a fire in his eyes. Roy grabbed a stick and hit the ground. A bear trap snapped the stick in half. Dean looked around at everybody when Roy walked off and chuckled. "A bear trap, how clever."

When they came to a darker line of trees, Sam stopped Dean and Bella. "Do you hear that?"

Bella listened. "I don't hear anything."

Sam nodded. "Exactly."

Dean looked around. "Not even crickets. Something has been here recently."

"Why have we stopped?" Hailey asked as she walked up to Dean. She stopped dead when she saw Bella's glare.

Sam chuckled then turned to Roy. "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy took out a small device. "35, -111."

Sam nodded and slowly walked forward. When they got to the campsite, it was in ruins. Haley bent down and picked up a broken satellite phone. Roy walked around. "Looks like a grizzly got them."

"HELP!" a voice called out causing everyone to turn around.

"Tommy?" Hailey yelled as they all ran towards the voice.

When the voiced stopped calling, Sam Dean and Bella looked around before Sam spoke. "Get back to camp!" Sam yelled.

When they got back to the camping site, all their stuff was gone. Fortunately Dean kept the weapon's bag with him at all times.

"Well there goes my satellite phone." Roy said while kneeling on the ground.

"Just stay where you are and we'll be right back." Sam said as he walked up to Dean. "I need to talk to you in private." He looked at Bella. "You too, girl." He walked to a clump of trees.

"What's up?" Bella asked as she and Dean caught up to Sam.

"I think I know what this is. It isn't a skin walker or a black dog." He opened the journal to where there was a drawing of something obviously not human but its figure greatly resembled one. "I think it's a Wendigo."

Dean shook his head. "I have never heard of one this far north." He looked at Bella who was shaking slightly. "Bella, are you ok, babe?"

Bella shook her head. "I fought one of these my Senior year of high school. I was so scared because I didn't know how to fight it. I called Sam and he gave met he information I needed. I ended up killing it, but not before it ate three students the night of graduation."

Dean put his arm around her and looked at Sam. "What do we tell the others, genius?"

"The truth." Sam said simply.

"Hell no, Sam! They won't believe us. Not a chance!" Dean yelled.

"Well, then we keep the group together until morning."

Bella nodded. "I like that plan better."

When they got back, Roy snorted. "Well, what do the "Professionals" say, huh?"

"All we are prepared to tell you is it ain't a grizzly." Bella said through clenched teeth.

"All we need to do is stay together until morning and we will be fine." Sam said.

"And how do you know this?" Roy asked nastily.

"We just do. This thing is a damn near perfect hunter." Bella shot back.

"Well, I've been hunting longer than you've been alive, little girl. It can't beat me."

"Well have you ever hunted a Wen—" Bella said before Sam and Dean yanked her away.

"Are you insane?" Dean asked as she started taking deep breaths. "We can't tell these people what we're hunting."

Unfortunately Hailey overheard the last part. "Hunting? What the hell are you hunting?"

Dean let out a slow breath. God he felt stupid. "It's not your normal everyday animal. It's human. Well, it used to be."

"What the hell?" Hailey exclaimed.

"I'll explain later when I have more information." Dean said and walked off.

Hailey walked up to Bella. "If anyone gets hurt from this, I'm holding you guys personally responsible." She walked off to Ben.

Bella walked over to Dean and sat down. "I want to kill her. It's getting dark. We may want to put Anasazi symbols around camp so we're safe."

That night while Dean drew the symbols, Bella layed down on a log and started to slowly drift off but kept one ear alert for anything. Dean smiled at her and sat in front of Sam who looked pissed at the world.

"Dad's not here so why are we?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean sighed and took out the journal. "This is why, Sammy. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off; saving people, hunting things."

"HELP!" the voice from earlier called out.

Bella shot up. "Don't move out of the camp and everyone will be fine." She said.

"You mean inside the magic circles?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"I don't like you. You're an arrogant pig headed son of a bitch. Go ahead and walk out of the circle. I won't stop you or save you when it tries to skin and eat your ass." Bella retorted.

Dean chuckled but his smile disappeared when the trees and bushes around them started rustling and the Wendigo roared. Roy shot his rifle three times hitting the thing on the third shot. "I hit it!" He shouted as he went into the woods.

Bella, despite her earlier statement, was the first one who launched herself into the woods to follow him. "Roy!" She shouted when she lost him.

"Where is he?" Dean asked coming up behind her.

"I don't know. I lost him." Bella said.

Sam came up. "You lost him?! How the hell did you manage that? Are you getting rusty or something?"

Bella dropped her head and walked towards camp. "I'm sorry guys." She whispered and quickly and quietly walked off.

Dean turned around and hit the back of Sam's head. "Dude, what the hell is your problem? You have had this little attitude for the last week."

Sam pointed after Bella. "She could have saved him, but I guess she told the truth when she said she wouldn't save him." Sam retorted.

"In case you are blind and missed the last few minutes, she was the first one to save him! If you blow up like that at her again, I will skin you alive. I don't care that you are still grieving, but you need to back the hell off before you are in the ground. Remember that." Dean turned around and walked off.

Sam was about to follow when a blood-curdling, teeth-clenching scream pierced the black silence. Dean turned around because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was Bella who screamed. He ran towards the scream but soon lost her.

When they were back at camp without Bella, Dean turned to Sam. "You better pray nothing happens to her or else you will be joining your dead girlfriend in the ground." Dean couldn't sleep so he offered to watch over everyone. He stayed up all night hoping and praying that Bella was alright.

The next day, Hailey walked up to Dean. "Ok, you know more than what you're telling. What do you know about this thing?"

Dean walked over and grabbed an unopened bottle of liquor and a rag. "It used to be human. An Indian or settler trapped by harsh winters with no food. He would then turn to his own people and eat them. In certain cultures it is believed that if you eat human flesh, you get special powers; super strength and speed. Over time, after eating enough flesh, you become this less that human… thing. You're always hungry. You hibernate for about 20 years. When you wake up, you gorge yourself on human flesh. It stores its food so chances are your brother is still alive."

"How the hell do we kill this thing?" Hailey demanded.

Sam got up. "Well, guns are useless and so are knives."

"Basically," Dean said as he held up the liquor bottle, rag, and a lighter. "We gotta torch the sucker."

After about 20 minutes of walking, Sam looked up and saw the bloody claw marks they were following were on every tree. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder causing him to look up. "I thought they were easy to follow. As it turns out, they were too easy." Sam stated.

Dean nodded. "That smart son of a bitch." He turned around when the trees and bushes started rustling around them. "Get back to camp! Go!"

They all turned and started running. Ben tripped and Sam stopped to help him up.

Dean and Hailey stopped when they noticed Sam and Ben weren't behind them. When they turned around, Hailey screamed and Dean's eyes widened.


	7. Just Hanging There

Chapter 7: Just Hanging There

"If it keeps its victims alive, then why did it kill Roy?" Ben asked Sam as they walked around trying to find Dean and Hailey.

"Honestly, I think when Roy shot it, it pissed it off." Sam replied keeping his ears alert.

Ben looked down and saw a trail of M&Ms. "They went this way!" He handed the M&M to Sam.

Sam smiled. "It's better than bread crumbs." He laughed.

They followed the trail all the way to a tunnel that was closed off with signs that read "Danger! Do not enter! Extremely toxic material!" and they walked inside. When they heard the Wendigo growl, Sam pushed Ben against a wall and stood there quietly. Ben almost screamed but Sam put his hand over his mouth to keep the sound out. After they were sure it had moved on, they started walking down the tunnel but then the boards beneath them broke and they fell into a tunnel beneath them. Ben looked in front of him and saw skeletons. He jumped back and almost screamed again.

Sam grabbed his shoulder. "It's ok. It's ok. It's ok."

Ben looked up. "Hailey!"

Sam looked up also. "Dean!"

Ben touched Hailey's cheek. "Hailey wake up!"

Sam shook Dean where he was hanging. "Dean! Dude, wake up!" Dean opened his eyes. "Hey, you ok?"

Dean winced. "Yeah. Just peachy."

Ben tried again to wake Hailey up. "Hailey, wake up, wake up." Hailey opened her eyes.

Sam cut Dean down while Ben got Hailey down. "Are you sure you're all right, Dean?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean nodded. "Yep. Where is that bastard?"

"He's gone for now." He looked behind him and saw Hailey going towards a guy hanging from the ceiling. He looked beside the guy and saw Bella unconscious and bleeding from her head. "Damn it!" He ran to her. "Bella! Wake up!" When she didn't respond, he cut her down and layed her next to Dean.

Hailey started crying. "Tommy." When she touched his cheek, he screamed and so did she. "Cut him down. We're gonna get you home."

Dean leaned down. "Bella, please wake up." He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. He was surprised when he felt her respond. He jerked up and saw her slowly open her eyes. "Bella! You're awake."

"Hey, stranger." She said as she smiled. She tried to get up but yelped, grabbed her side, and fell back on the ground. Dean was immediately beside her helping her up. He got her to Sam who helped hold her up. He looked into the bag and found guns.

"Hey, check this out." He held up the guns.

Sam looked up. "Flare guns… those'll work."

Dean laughed and twirled the guns. The six of them headed down a tunnel when they heard the Wendigo growl.

Dean turned to Sam. "Looks like someone's home for supper."

"We'll never outrun it." Hailey said.

Dean looked at Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I think so."

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam, he's gonna get you out of here."

Hailey looked confused. "What are you going to do?"

Dean winked at Bella and started walking off when he heard her limping up behind him. He turned around and saw her crying.

"No! There has to be another way! You could be killed, Dean." She yelled at him.

Dean pulled her into a hug while she cried. "At least you get to live." He looked down at her as she looked up at him. "I love you, Bella." He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss quickly deepened but Bella pulled away.

"I love you too, Dean." She gave him one more peck before limping back to Sam and the others. As he watched her go, he felt tears sting his eyes but he blinked them back and headed down the tunnel.

"Chow time you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right, bring it on baby, I taste good!" He yelled as he turned a corner.

Sam smiled and turned to the others. "All right, come on. Hurry!" They all followed Sam down the tunnel.

Dean continued yelling. "Hey! Hey you want some white meat, bitch?! I'm right here!"

As Sam and the others were walking down the tunnel, they heard the Wendigo growl near them. Sam turned to them. "Get them outta here, Bella."

Bella shook her head. "No! Please don't do this Sam."

Sam nodded. "Go! Go!" He ran behind them as Bella started getting the others out of the cave.

He pulled his gun ready to shoot and looked down the tunnel. "Come on. Come on." A growl came from behind him. When he looked he saw the Wendigo roar in his face. He jerked back and shot the flare at him but he missed and ran after Hailey and the others.

Hailey looked behind her and saw Sam. "Sam!"

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry!" He helped the others run to the end of the tunnel which was blocked off and stood in front of them. "Get behind me."

The Wendigo roared as it walked towards them. Dean came up behind it. "Hey!" He shot the Wendigo in the stomach and it burned to the ground. "Not bad, huh?" He smiled at Bella who looked relieved.

Outside, a police officer interviewed Ben and Sam was there to make sure he told the story straight. "And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?"

Ben nodded. "That's when it circled the campsite; I mean this grizzly must have weighed 800-900 pounds." Sam nodded.

The police officer nodded. "All right, we'll go after this thing."

Hailey walked up to Dean as Bella was getting checked out in the ambulance. "So I don't know how to thank you." He just stared at her. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah!" He laughed. "No, I am not trying to. I have a girlfriend." He looked behind Hailey.

Hailey saw the love in his eyes and understood that kind of devotion. She turned when an ambulance lady asked, "You riding with your brother?"

Hailey nodded. "Yeah." She turned to Ben. "Let's go." She leaned down and kissed Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father. Thanks Sam."

Dean looked at Sam as Bella walked up. "Man I hate camping."

Bella laughed as Sam said, "Me too, bro."

Dean put his arm around Bella being careful of the bandages around her bruised ribs. "Sam, you know we're gonna find dad, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I know, but in the mean time, I'm driving."

Dean laughed as he tossed Sam the keys and got in the back with Bella to get some sleep.

They drove off in silence.


	8. Having Fun

Chapter 8: Having Fun

At a diner the next week, Sam went with Bella out to the car to get a change of clothes. Sam headed inside before her.

Dean was circling something on a newspaper when a blonde waitress walked up. "Can I get you anything else?"

Dean looked up with his pen in his mouth and smiled. Sam walked up and rolled his eyes. "Just the check, please."

The waitress nodded and walked away. Dean sighed. "You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." He didn't notice Bella walk in and overhear the conversation. He pointed to the waitress. "That's fun." He jumped as the door to the diner literally slammed shut. He turned around and saw Bella walking towards the car. 'Shit I'm so stupid.' He thought as he pushed a newspaper at Sam. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manioc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake and doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the lake, nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

Sam looked confused. "A funeral?"

Dean nodded. "They buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

Dean turned to him. "Something you want to say to me?"

Sam nodded. "The trail for dad- it's getting colder everyday."

Dean threw the newspaper down. "Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?"

Sam sat back in his seat. "I don't know. Something, anything."

Dean turned in his seat. "You know what? I'm sick of this attitude of yours. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do?"

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

Dean cut him off. "I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years while you and Bella have been off at college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Just then, the waitress walked by and Dean got distracted looking at her ass.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!" Sam said into Dean's ear.

Dean looked at Sam. "Huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "How far?"

Sam, Dean, and Bella drove past a sign that said, "Welcome to Lake Manitoc, WI." It was a quiet drive there because Bella wasn't her usual chatty self. Dean knew why and that's why he was afraid to ask. It was now or never. "Hey, Bella, I know you overheard me in the diner back there. It was just a joke."

Bella laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right, Dean, I know how you think. If it doesn't have blonde hair and big boobs, you aren't interested."

Dean was insulted even though it was the truth in most cases. "Hey! I love you, Bella. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. It was just a joke to prove something to Sammy."

"What was that, how to piss your girlfriend off trying to fuck everything in sight?" Bella glared at him in his rearview mirror as she said it.

Dean felt the heat from the glare. "I'm really sorry, Bella." He looked at Sam who just shrugged. Ok, he wasn't gonna get any help from his brother here. "I'm sorry." He decided to shut up while he was ahead.

They pulled up to a cabin and knocked on the door. Sophie's brother answered it.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked just to be sure they didn't have the wrong house.

Will nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"I'm agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill, and this is Agent Sorenson. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service." He held up the ID to the door.

They walked outside and saw his father sitting on a bench on the dock. Will pointed to the lake. "She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down."

Bella took a step forward. "Are you sure she didn't just drown?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."

Sam looked at him. "So no splashing or signs of distress?"

Will shook his head. "No. Again, she was really far out."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why? What do you think is out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean said as he walked back to the car. 

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam asked politely.

Will turned to look at his father still sitting on the bench. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean… he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

Sam nodded. "We understand."

Bella nodded. "Sorry for your loss."

They got back in the car and drove to the local police station.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Jake, the sheriff, said as they walked to his office.

Sam sat down. "You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."

"Like what?" Jake said as they all sit down. "Here, sit please." He motioned for Bella and Dean to sit and they do. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, right."

"Will Carlton was traumatized." Jake said. "And sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

Bella sat up straighter. "That's weird though I mean… that's the third missing body this year, correct?"

Jake sighed. "I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

Dean nodded. "I know."

Jake sighed again. "Anyway. All this won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well the dam, of course." Jake said looking confused.

Dean nodded. "Of course… the dam. It's uh… sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

Bella smiled uncomfortably. "Of course we already knew."

A young woman tapped on the door. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later."

Dean and Sam stood up but Bella stayed seated.

"Gentlemen, and lady, this is my daughter." Jake said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean said as he shook her hand.

"Andrea Bar. Hi." She said.

"Hi." Dean said back. Bella rolled her eyes.

"They are from the Wildlife Service about the lake." Jake said.

"Oh." Andrea said as a small boy with flaming red hair walked out from behind her.

"Oh hey there," Dean said. "What's your name?"

The boy walked away without speaking to anyone and Andrea followed him.

"His name is Lucas." Jake said.

Bella walked to the door. "Is he ok?"

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have. Well if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." All four of them walked to where Lucas and Andrea were.

"Thanks." Dean said. "You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

Andrea nodded. "Lakefront Motel, go around the corner, it's about two blocks south."

Dean pointed. "Two—would you mind showing us?"

Andrea laughed. "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

Dean shook his head. "Not if it's any trouble."

Bella felt tears sting her eyes. 'What is it about me that makes him want to hit on other women right in front of me?' She quickly wiped them away when Sam looked at her.

"I'm headed that way anyway." She looked at Jake. "I'll be back at 3 to pick Lucas up." She looked at Bella. "Are you ok, sweetie?"

Bella nodded and wiped the tears away when Dean looked at her. "I'm fine. I'm just having boyfriend issues. He likes to hit on other women in front of me." She looked at Dean.

Andrea didn't catch on. "Then I say dump him. You don't need a man like that. You are too pretty to take that from some full of himself bastard who can't see what he has."

Bella laughed as Sam turned to Jake. "Thanks again."

The tension was thick as they walked to the motel. "So… cute kid." Dean said.

Andrea smiled. "Thanks."

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean said. Sam looked at him weird and Bella got tired of wiping tears away and just let them fall. Dean tried to put his arm around her but she moved away from him. 'Damn. How am I going to get her forgiveness now?' He mentally kicked himself.

Andrea ignored his comment when she saw Bella move away from Dean. 'I guess she was talking about him. Poor girl. He doesn't know what he has right in front of him.' She thought as the arrived at the motel. "There it is. Like I said. Two blocks away."

Sam smiled at her. "Thanks."

Andrea looked at Dean. "It must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line! By the way, I think you owe your girlfriend a serious apology. Enjoy your stay!" She walked off.

Sam turned to Dean. "'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids."

Dean shook his head. "I love kids."

"Name three children that you even know." Sam challenged.

Dean went deep into thought and Sam and Bella walked away from him and into the motel to reserve a room.

"I'm thinking!" Dean called after them as he followed them in.

In the motel Sam was on his laptop, Dean was laying on the bed thinking of a way to get Bella to forgive him, and Bella was in the shower. "So there's three drowning victims this year." Sam stated as Dean got off the bed.

"Are there any before that?" Dean asked.

"Uh yeah… six more over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked.

"This whole lake monster thing—It, it just bugs me."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Loch Ness, uh Lake Champlain—there are literally hundreds of eye witness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever is out there, no one's lived to talk about it."

Dean pointed to the web page Sam brought up. "Wait, Bar, Christopher Bar, where have I heard that name before?"

Sam read from the web page. "Christopher Bar, the victim in May." He opened the link. "Oh… Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder the kid was so freaked out." Dean said. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

Sam nodded. "Hey let's go to the park and meet Andrea there so we can talk to Lucas." Sam stated.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, let's do that. Until then, I have some stuff I gotta take care of. Why don't you go listen to the car radio while I go to the bathroom?"

Sam understood. "Yeah, umm, EW Dean. I'll be in the car."

Dean smiled as Sam left the room. He slowly entered the bathroom so Bella wouldn't hear him come in. He then stripped down and got into the shower behind her. She jumped and turned around and immediately tried to cover herself. Dean chuckled and leaned down and kissed her.

She pushed him away at first. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Winchester?"

Dean thought for a second. "Wishing you a happy birthday." He said as he kissed her again.

Bella was shocked. He actually remembered? He actually remembered her 27th birthday? She forgave him and his hands started wandering. This was going to be a long shower.

Later they met Andrea at the park; Dean and Bella hand-in-hand. They saw Andrea sitting on a bench watching Lucas draw and play with little green army men.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked.

Andrea looked at them. "I'm here with my son." She said. She smiled when she saw Dean and Bella holding hands. Maybe he decided not to be an asshole after all.

"Oh…" Dean said. "Mind if I say hi?" He walked over to Lucas.

Andrea turned to Sam. "Tell your friend this whole 'Jerry Maguire' thing's not gonna work on me."

Sam chuckled. "I don't think that's what this is about. He has a girlfriend." He looked back at Bella who was leaning against a tree looking at Dean.

Dean kneeled down beside Lucas. "How's it goin?" He saw the toy soldiers on the table and picked one up. "Oh I used to love these things." He pretended to be the toy soldier faked its death. "So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." He looked at the drawings of a black swirl and a red bicycle. "Hey these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" He picked up a crayon and a piece of paper. "I'm not so bad myself. You know, I'm thinking you can hear me; you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something. Anyway… Well maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh… or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything, you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you." He held up a picture with stick figures on it. "This is my family. That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me. All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around Lucas." He walked off and Lucas picked up the picture and looked at it.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me—not since his dad's accident." Andrea explained.

Dean nodded as he grabbed Bella's hand. "Yeah we heard. I'm sorry."

Sam nodded. "So what are the doctor's saying?"

"They say it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea sighed.

"That can't be easy for either of you." Sam said sympathetically.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just… when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…"

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean said.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish… hey sweetie." She said as Lucas walked up and handed Dean a picture and walked off.

Dean smiled. "Thanks… thanks Lucas."

Will Carlton was about to make dinner. He was washing a knife to cut a vegetable with when he saw the water coming out of the faucet turn a brownish color. He turned the water off but black water bubbled up through the drain and filled the sink. He pulled his shirt sleeve up and stuck his arm into the water. He pulled the drain but the water wouldn't drain. He stuck his arm back in the water and is pulled under by something. He is pulled into the sink until he drowns. After he is dead, the water recedes and drains.


	9. Close To Death

Chapter 9: Close to Death

Sam slammed the motel door after Bella hurried inside. "I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie."

Dean looked up. "What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"We just drove past the Carlton house." Bella said shakily.

"Will Carlton is dead." Sam said. "There was an ambulance there."

"He drowned?" Dean asked shocked.

"In his own damn sink!" Bella said as she sat down next to Dean who put his arm around her to comfort her.

Dean looked shocked. "What the hell? We're not dealing with a creature are we?"

Bella shook her head. "No, we're dealing with something else. We don't know what yet."

Sam nodded his head. "We have to figure that out. What could it be?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know. A water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something's controlling the water…" Realization hit him. "Water that comes from the same source."

Bella gasped. "The lake!"

Sam nodded. "Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months."

"And what ever it is, it's running out of time." Bella added.

"If it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone! This is gonna happen again soon." Dean said after a slight pause.

"It's got something to do with Bill Carlton, we know that for sure." Bella said hurriedly. "It took his kids."

"I've been asking around." Sam said. "Lucas' dad, Chris- Bill Carlton's godson."

"Let's pay him a visit." Dean said.

Bella stood up. "I haven't had a shower yet today and we aren't going anywhere until I have one." She turned around when she heard Dean following her. "Alone, Dean." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Dean turned and saw the smirk on Sam's face. "Dude, don't you say a word! Let's go get some sodas from down the hall." They left.

When they came back five minutes later, they had trouble opening the door. Dean tried the key multiple times until he heard a thumping sound come from the room. "BELLA!" He called. He heard a muffled scream and immediately kicked the door in. He and Sam rushed to the bathroom where they didn't see anyone. Dean saw small waves forming in what looked like lake water in the bathtub.

"Sam! Help me!" Dean called as he bent over the tub. Sam knelt down and helped him. It was extremely hard and it took both of them, but they finally pulled Bella out. She was gasping for air before she started coughing up water.

The tub started to drain as Sam grabbed a towel to cover Bella up with. She started crying as she started to breath. Dean sat down and held her to him and stroked her hair and back.

Sam sat on the bed and listened to the sobs soften until all he heard was sniffling. It had been an hour before Dean emerged soaking wet. "Is she ok, man?" He asked cautiously.

Dean shrugged. "I don't really know. I don't think so." He looked at Sam and Sam flinched at the pure hatred in Dean's eyes. "Sam, we have to find this son of a bitch! What ever caused this thing is going to be punished."

Sam nodded in agreement. "But we need to find out what it is first." He looked up when the bathroom door opened and Bella was standing there, her eyes vacant of anything. "Bell" Sam got up and walked over to her. When he touched her arm, she jumped, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over.

"SAM!" Dean ran to his brother. He looked up at Bella who looked shocked. "What the hell was that?"

"I-I-I don't know." Bella stammered. "I was thinking about my dad trying to drown me once and Sam touched me. I thought it was him, Dean. I-I-I-I swear I didn't mean to." She started crying again.

Dean immediately felt guilty for yelling at her and hugged her. "It's ok, baby. Why would you think it was Sean? We haven't heard from him in 22 years."

"I don't know." Bella looked down at Sam who was looking at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

Sam smiled. "It's alright, bBell. No harm done." He got up and winced. "Get dressed and we'll go visit Bill."

As they got out of the car, Dean saw Bella's scared look. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "Are you ok?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm not. I'm weak, Dean! At the first sign of danger earlier, I immediately thought of my dad! If it was a demon, they could have searched my mind and fount it and used it against me! How do you do it? How do you get so good-" He had cut her off with a kiss that seared every inch of her skin with scorching heat.

When they broke apart, Dean smiled. "By remember that for every evil son of a bitch we kill, we save at least one life."

Bella smiled and leaned up to kiss him when Sam cleared his throat. "Ok, guys. Save your raging, left over, teenage hormones for later. We have a man to interview."

Bella laughed but the laughter quickly died as she looked out at the lake. Dean sensed her unease and laced his fingers with hers. He gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go of her hand.

"Mr. Carlton…" Sam said as they approached Bill. "We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

Dean and Bella nodded. "We're from the Department—"

Mr. Carlton cut Dean off. "I don't care who you're with." He looked at them. "I've answered enough questions today."

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? Have you ever seen anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death- we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's… it's worse than dying. Go away… please." He turned away from them.

Sam and Dean turned to leave but Bella was too pissed off to move. "I know you aren't telling us something. What the hell is out there?!" Dean and Sam grabbed her and started taking her to the car. "That thing nearly killed me you bastard!"

When they got to the car, Sam looked at Dean. "What do you think?"

"I think the poor man has been through hell. I also think he isn't tell us something." He replied.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Bella scoffed.

"Hey!" Dean snapped. His voice lightened when he saw her flinch. "It's my job to be sarcastic, Missy!" He chuckled as he saw her fight not to smile. He looked at the Carlton house and stopped.

Bella was immediately concerned. "What is it, babe?" She walked up behind him.

"Huh." Dean said. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." He took out the picture that Lucas gave him at the park.

"Isn't that what Lucas gave you?" Bella asked looking at Sam.

"I think we should go see Andrea and Lucas again." Sam stated.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said with her arms crossed.

"I just need to talk to him for a few minutes." Dean said.

"He won't say anything!" She retorted.

"Andrea," Sam started. "We think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there."

"My husband and the others—they just drowned. That's all."

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean pleaded. Bella was impressed that Angela let them upstairs to talk to Lucas.

"Hey Lucas. Remember me?" Dean asked as he slowly walked into the room and noticed that Lucas had drawn two more red bicycles. "You know, I uh… I wanted to thank you for that last drawing… but the thing is, I need your help again." Lucas didn't say anything or even look up. "How did you know to draw this?" He asked as he put the drawing of the house in front of Lucas. Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. You're scared. Its okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But you see, my mom would have wanted me to be brave. I think about that everyday. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe… your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas dropped his crayon and looked up at Dean. Bella and Sam were too busy looking at Dean to notice. They did, however, notice Lucas give Dean another picture of a little boy in front of a house next to a church and the boy had a red bicycle. Dean smiled. "Thanks, Lucas."

Back in the car, Dean, Sam, and Bella were trying to figure out what Lucas had drawn and how he knew to draw it.

"When did this drawing start?" Bella asked Dean.

"Andrea said it didn't start until after his dad died." Dean replied.

"Well there are cases that state that kids going through a traumatic experience like that could make them more susceptible to psychic tendencies." Sam stated.

"What if Lucas is tapping into that thing in the lake somehow? Could that be possible? I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns." Dean said.

"I guess we have another house to find." Bella said teasingly.

"There are about a thousand yellow two story houses in this county alone." Dean said and smiled as Bella glared.

Sam looked down at the picture. "See this church? I bet there are less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh college boy thinks he's so smart!" Dean said teasingly and Bella giggled.

Sam suddenly looked uneasy. "Um… back there… what you said about mom, you never told me that before."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal." He looked over at Sam. "Oh god, we're not gonna have to hug or anything are we?"

Bella laughed and said, "Well maybe later I will give you a treat…" She laughed at the smile that went from ear to ear.

"I'll take that! Alright let's start looking for this church." He sped up. He wanted to get this over with so he could get his treat.

When they found the church, Dean and Sam looked closer while Bella sat on the hood of the car. "Find anything yet? I'm getting bored."

"Give me enough time to figure this out and I can make you unbored!" Dean said as he winked back to her. He looked up at Sam who had been muttering something about "stupid" and "hormones" and "why me". Dean just chuckled.

"Hey dude, check that out." Sam said as he pointed to the yellow house on the paper and then pointed up at the yellow house in front of them. "I think this kid lives there. Let's go." He whistled to Bella telling her to come with them and she ran up in-between them.

Once inside the woman asked them what they wanted. Bella looked at the picture. "We are very sorry to bother you ma'am. Does a little boy live here by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap and ride a red bicycle."

The woman shook her head as tears glistened in her eyes. "No, not for a very long time." She walked over to a table with a picture of a boy with a blue cap and a red bicycle. "Peter has been gone 35 years now. The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him—it's worse than dying." Sam pointed the little green army men to Dean and Bella.

"Did he disappear from here, this house?" Dean asked.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home from school but he never showed up." She said as Dean picked a picture up off the table and showed it to the other two. It had two boys in it. He turned it over and read from the back.

"Peter Sweeney and Bill Carlton, 1970." He looked up at Sam and Bella.

Back in the car, the three were discussing what could have happened to Peter. "Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, disappears and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow?" Sam asked utterly confused.

Bill Carlton still sat on the bench outside and spoke to the lake. "You have taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want."

Back in the car once again, the conversation continued. "Yeah, Bill sure acted like he had something to hide didn't he?" Dean said in reply to Sam's question.

Bella nodded. "And Bill, everyone he loves—they're all getting punished." She added.

"What if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked.

"What if Bill killed Peter?" Sam added.

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious." Bella said. "It'd want revenge. It's possible."

They pulled up to the Carlton house. "Mister Carlton!" Sam yelled.

They all turned around at the sound of a motor. They saw Bill Carlton taking his boat out on the lake. All three started running after him shouting at him to come back and they could talk about this.

There was a loud bang and the boat flipped in the air. Bella screamed and grabbed Dean who held onto her while looking wide-eyed at the sinking boat and waited for Bill to come back up.

He never did.


	10. Rape

A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry about the deletion mix up… I had 36 reviews but then I deleted the wrong story… oh well…

Sammyluvr83: Sorry I couldn't update sooner for you! I have been busy looking for a job and just getting stuff done around my house… and putting up with my boyfriend… haha…

As for the rest of you… REVIEW… I don't write this story to just sit there! What's the point of me writing if no one reviews and tells me what's good with it and what's bad with it? Answer: There isn't so I am not going to repost until I get some good long, at least 2 sentences, reviews.

Alexandria101

(Pen name… not really my name)

**Chapter 10**

**It had been about three weeks since the incident with Bill Carlton. He did in fact drown. As it turned out, the spirit was a little boy's who was drowned by the sheriff and Bill when they were kids. The sheriff ended up drowning and the spirit stopped killing and the lake went dry eventually.**

**Bella was in the back seat sleeping on the way to Nashville, Tennessee while Dean was driving. He glanced back now and then just to look at her. He counted himself very lucky to be with Bella. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her again like he did when they were sixteen.**

"**Sam, what's so important in Nashville that would make it our kind of job?" Dean asked.**

"**There have been some unexplained deaths." Sam explained. "After hockey games, people have been found dead, with their throats slashed and drained of all blood."**

"**Sounds like vampires…" Dean speculated.**

"**Yes it does but since when do vampires take the internal organs and leave the heart?" Sam asked.**

"**Ok… so we have either a very picky demon or a psychopath that needs a straight jacket, padded walls, and a cell with a speaker that plays nothing but Metallica all day." Dean said. He smiled at the last part.**

"**Dean, you would think of that." He heard Bella say from the back seat as she woke up.**

"**Hey there, sleepy head." Dean said as he flashed the one grin he knew would make her melt.**

**It worked. She smiled playfully at him. "How long was I asleep?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.**

"**About three hours or so…" Dean replied. "Hey Sammy, do you wanna drive?"**

"**Sure?" Sam said unsure if Dean was kidding or not.**

"**Ok." Dean said as he pulled over.**

**Sam and Bella looked shocked. Bella smiled as Dean got into the back seat.**

**Sam rolled his eyes as he climbed into the driver's seat. "You two and your damn hormones."**

"**Hey Sam, no peeking got it?" Dean said as he pulled Bella in for a make out session that, by the looks of it, was going to last a long time.**

**Sam turned up the radio so he didn't have to hear the smacking of their lips. He hated that sound. He saw an exit off the interstate they were on and pulled off onto it when he saw a sign for a diner.**

"**Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked thoroughly irritated.**

"**We haven't eaten in like eight hours and I, for one, am very hungry." Sam shot back as he pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car.**

**Bella looked at Dean's annoyed face and laughed. "Come on, Dean. Let's get something to eat. I promise you desert later!" She said teasingly as she jumped out of the car and ran towards the diner.**

"**You mean it?" Dean shouted as he chased her. When he reached her, he picked her up off the ground and spun her around. They were both laughing as he set her down. **

**Bella stopped laughing immediately when she saw a little girl with bouncing blonde curls playing outside the diner. She started hyperventilating slightly.**

**Dean looked at her and then at the little girl. "Sam!" He yelled at his brother who wasn't yet inside the diner. **

**Sam came running over. "What's wrong?" He looked at Bella. He immediately picked her up and took her to the diner. He ran to the bathroom and told all the girls inside that Bella was hyperventilating and they needed to get out. Dean came in shortly after that.**

"**Dude, what's going on?" Dean asked. He was scared to death that something was seriously wrong with Bella.**

"**I'm not the one who needs to tell you." Sam said as he took cold, damp paper towels and rubbed them across her face until Bella's breathing evened and she blinked.**

"**Where am I?" She asked as she sat up.**

"**The bathroom of the diner, Bella." Dean said relieved. "What happened out there?"**

**Bella tensed. "Nothing. I'm fine. It was nothing." She walked out of the bathroom and out the door. Luckily the family had left by that time. She walked around the side of the building and broke into tears.**

**Sam was following her when he heard Dean behind him. "Dude, I need to be there for her right now. She will tell you when she is ready." He walked around the corner to Bella.**

"**Screw that, Sammy." Dean whispered and he peeked around the corner at the two.**

**Sam ran up to Bella and embraced her. "It wasn't her, Bella." Sam assured her.**

"**It could have been, Sam." Bella sobbed. "It could have been her."**

"**The little girl is living in Franklin, Tennessee not Paducah, Kentucky." He said.**

"**Oh god, how am I going to tell Dean?" She sobbed harder. "He is going to think I am a whore and he'll want nothing to do with me!" She grabbed Sam harder.**

"**I don't know how Dean will take it but I'm dead sure that he won't think that. You were raped, Bella. It wasn't consensual. You didn't consent. That makes you a victim of rape, not a whore." He soothed her by rubbing her back.**

**Dean's jaw dropped. Raped? His girl was raped? When? Where? How? How the hell did Sam know? Too many questions clouded his mind as he walked back to the car. How could she think that he would think so little of her over something as huge as that?**

**He put on a mask of indifference as they walked into the diner. He waited a minute or two before entering the diner. When he sat down next to her, she didn't try to grab his hand like she usually did. He sent Sam a confused look but Sam just shrugged.**

**He cleared his throat. When the waitress came over, he didn't even notice her short shorts or low cut tank top. He didn't even smile at her when she leaned down low to try to capture his attention. His eyes were only on Bella. Sam's jaw dropped after he ordered because his brother didn't even notice when the waitress dropped the menus right in front of him and bent down to get them.**

"**Sir, can I get your order?" The blonde waitress asked clearly annoyed that she couldn't get his attention.**

"**No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry." He turned back to look at Sam. "I'm going to walk a little. You two eat." He got up and walked out the door.**

**Bella looked at Sam. "I think I should tell him." A tear slipped down her cheek. "But I'm afraid of what he will do." **

**Sam looked at her. "I don't know how my brother will react, but he will NOT hate you, Bella."**

**Bella nodded as she slipped out of the diner to go find Dean. She found him a ways down the road walking slowly and looking up at the sky. She did as well and remembered back to when they were both sixteen. They were sitting on the hood of the Impala looking up at the moon and the stars. That was when Dean told her he loved her and they had made love for the first time that night too.**

**She sighed and walked up behind him. "Dean, I need to tell you something."**

"**I know, Bella. I overheard you telling Sammy." He turned to her with tears glistening in his eyes.**

"**What's wrong?" Bella immediately asked concerned.**

"**I just can't believe that you would think I would think that little of you, Bella. I love you and I don't think you are a whore." One tear slipped.**

**She reached up and gently wiped it away with her thumb. "I'm so sorry for not telling you, Dean."**

"**That's another thing as well. Why didn't you come to me and dad? We would have helped you." He said.**

"**Only Jessica knew at the time. She took me to the doctor and they said I was fine. About four weeks later, I started waking up and getting sick in the bathroom. It became a morning routine. I just thought I had a virus. That was when I was late for… you know… and I went back to the doctor. They told me what I already knew. I couldn't have an abortion so I had her and my friend who lives in Franklin took her in. She should be about five this year. I see her every now and then but it's hard. She knows I am her mom." She had started crying.**

**Dean had never felt guiltier in his life. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.**

"**I'm so sorry for not telling you, Dean. I just love you so much. I didn't want to lose you." She sobbed into his shoulder.**

**He tipped her chin and leaned down and lightly kissed her. "I love you and I never want to lose you either." He kissed her again.**

**She was blown away at how much love was in it instead of lust like normal. She kissed him back with as much love as she could put into it. She hugged him to her when they broke apart. She giggled as Dean spun her around.**

"**Hey guys! I thought I would get our food to go. The waitress looked pissed at us anyways." Sam yelled as he started walking towards them. **

**Dean laughed. "She is probably pissed because she couldn't get my attention. I only have eyes for one person." He said as he looked into Bella's eyes. "Did you get me anything?"**

"**Yeah. I got you a DOUBLE cheeseburger with extra onions and fries." Sam said.**

"**I love you, Sammy. You got me a double!" Dean said. He smirked as Bella laughed.**

"**I think we should stop somewhere and get a beer!" Dean said while smiling.**

"**Let's get a twenty-four pack!" Bella said earning laughs and whooping noises from the boys. **

"**Man I am the luckiest guy in the world!" Dean said as he walked to the car.**

**As they got in to continue to Nashville, Bella felt a little happier but still felt dread at seeing her friend and daughter.**


	11. The Little Girl

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been so busy with writer's block and I am with the band so there have been many practices not to mention band camp was hell on earth! Oh well, at least I know I have all my adoring fans that I love so much! Please review and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can.

**Chapter 11**

**As they neared her friend's house, Bella started breathing faster and started experiencing tunnel vision. Dean pulled over and let Sammy drive while he sat in the back seat and held her to calm her down. He frowned as she clung to him as he thought of the bastard that did that to his woman. He wanted to kill him but he didn't know who he was.**

**When they pulled into the driveway, she calmed down considerably. Dean was confused until he saw the look in her eyes of complete fear. He grabbed her hand and squeezed and saw a glimpse of happiness enter her eyes. She walked up to the door and knocked and shut her eyes as she waited.**

**She looked up only when she heard the click of a knock then a shriek of, "SCHMUCKIE!!!" All Dean saw was short brown hair wiz by his face and hug Bella.**

"**I didn't think you remembered me since I haven't seen you in a while." Bella said sheepishly to her friend.**

"**Of course I would remember it! It was only our inside joke from German class all through high school!" Her friend said as they both laughed.**

**Her friend turned around and locked eyes with Sam. "I'm sorry for my friend's manners. I'm Svea Turner." She held out her hand as she said it.**

**Sam shook it and looked the girl up and down. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean."**

"**Oh, this is the one that was, how did you put it, such an asshole to you that you wished he would get hit by a car and slide on the pavement so his handsome face would get messed up? Nice to meet you." **

**Dean stopped in his tracks and his eyes went wide. "Wow, um, Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" He took her arm and dragged her to the side of the car. "What the hell was that?"**

"**This was right after we had that fight back in high school. I moved here and went to her high school and we became fast friends. I hated you then and she heard all about it." Bella explained.**

"**It's nice to know that if I screw up, I have a best friend's foot lodged up my ass!" He spat before walking off.**

"**God, you're being so ridiculous! This was years ago, Dean!" She followed him fully aware that both Sam and Svea were watching them.**

"**No, I'm not! I'm so sick and tired of being judged everywhere I turn, Bella! I'll be damned if that stupid bitch up there does it too!" He turned on her with fire and hate in his eyes.**

**Bella instinctively took a few steps away from him. "I guess nothing has changed has it, Dean? Your image means more than your family, and your girlfriend!" She ran off with tears running down her face to Svea who shot him a murderous stare.**

**Sam walked over to Dean. "Do you want the stupid award now, or do you want to wait till you mess up again?"**

"**Sam, not now." Dean snapped.**

"**Yes, Dean. It's going to be now. That was exactly what I was talking about when I found you two making out on the car back at Stanford! You're doing it! You're hurting her because you can't change your stupid, stubborn ways!"**

**Dean was about to take a swing at Sammy when he heard a distinct, "Mommy, you're back!" He turned around and saw a blond hair, blue eyed little girl running towards Bella.**

"**Hey sweetie!" Bella took her in a hug and swung her around. Only Dean seemed to notice the hesitation in her eyes. Bella looked briefly at Dean before taking the little girl inside and Dean saw the same look he saw every time she got into trouble as a little girl. She thought it was her fault she got raped.**

**He sure as hell would change that. He then realized that she wouldn't talk to him because of what he said earlier. He slowly walked into the house and walked over to Svea.**

"**Can we talk?" He asked her unsure of what to say.**

"**Are you going to bite my head off, too?" She asked acting like a smart ass. **

"**Look, I just really need to ask you something." He snapped. "If you can't handle it…" He stopped when she looked at him with a knowing glance.**

"**It's about her getting raped isn't it?" She said her eyes misting up. **

**Dean nodded. "I need to know who did it." He held up his hand when she was going to protest. "I'm not going to kill the guy, no matter how much I want to. I just want to know who the stupid dickhead is."**

"**I am not at liberty to say." This time it was her who put her hand up. "She should be the one to tell you when she is ready. It's her business as much as I don't want to say it." She walked off.**

**Dean walked up the stairs and heard Bella talking to the little girl. When he reached the door, he found her reading a story to the little girl and the little girl was asleep. He smiled when Bella kissed the little girl on the forehead and swore he fell in love with her all over again.**

**When Bella looked up from tucking her little girl in, she saw Dean looking at her with a look so full of love, she wanted to melt. Then she remembered she was mad at him for what he said to her and about her best friend. She squared her shoulders and tried to walk past him but he caught her elbow.**

"**Let go of me, Dean." She said trying to take her arm out of his hand unsuccessfully.**

"**I need to talk to you." He said with the most sincere look she had ever seen.**

"**Just five minutes, Winchester." She said with a spark of humor in her eyes and he knew he had her.**

**She led them into a bedroom and sat down on the bed. "What do you want?"**

**He saw right through her anger and saw she was pretending. "I'm so sorry for being an ass. I hate being judged and I overreacted. I'm so sorry." **

**He smiled inside when he saw her gasp with surprise. He walked over to the bed, sat down next to her, and took one of her hands. "I know I'm not perfect. I know I don't deserve you, but please bear with me. I'm really trying. It's just sometimes I need a little help."**

"**Dean." Bella said. "You may not be perfect, but I love you anyways." She leaned in a kissed him.**

**Just then it hit him where they were and what they were sitting on and desire flared up in him.**

**A knock on the door broke them out of their world. Dean wanted to kill the person; even more when he saw that it was Sammy.**

"**You guys ready to hunt this son of a bitch?" He said with a smile on his face.**

"**Yeah, let's go!" Bella practically shouted as she rushed out of the room.**

**Sam looked at Dean. "Is everything alright?"**

"**Almost, Sammy, almost." Dean said as he thought of a week from now.**


	12. Capture and Fires

Chapter 12- The Beginning of the End

"Seriously, Sammy, you really need to learn how to park." Dean complained as Sam struggled to parallel park a couple blocks away from the first murder scene. Dean was on edge because he saw cops patrolling the small neighborhood. "Are you guys sure it's ok to be breaking and entering with this many cops around?" He asked nervously.

"If you keep complaining Winchester, people are going to think you're turning into a scared little girl." Bella shot at him trying to get his mind off of the constant annoying nagging. If she didn't, she was sure she was going to hit him.

"What are you talking about? Nothing scares me!" Dean lied through his teeth hoping they would buy it because he really was nervous.

"Bullshit, Dean. Lots of things scare you." Bella muttered knowing full well that Dean heard her.

"What did you say, half pint?" Dean egged her on from the passenger seat. He grabbed the dash board as Sam hit the brake suddenly and then tried to park again.

"You heard me, Winchester. Did I stutter?" Bella said giving him a defiant glare and tried to hold in a laugh as he shot Sam a nervous glance. "Exhibit A: Sammy's driving."

"Shut up!" Dean said knowing he had been defeated.

When Sam finally put the car in park, Dean jumped out and just lay on the ground. "Land!" He said. "Bella, remind me never to let junior over there drive again."

"Dean, you will completely forget that promise next time we're both too tired to drive." Bella answered laughing as Dean didn't even move to get up. "Come on, Sasquatch, we have things to kill."

At that, Dean jumped up and practically ran to the front door. "Did you bring it, Sammy?"

Sam nodded. "How many fricken times do I have to tell you its Sam, not Sammy?" He complained as he threw the break in kit to Dean.

"Until he listens, which won't be anytime soon, you know that Sam!" Bella said much to Sam's dismay.

It took Dean a maximum of fifteen seconds to pick the insanely easy lock on the door. As they walked in, they all took out their EMF readers and took separate parts of the house. Dean took the basement, Bella the ground floor, and Sam went upstairs.

As Dean walked around the basement, he thought he heard something moving in the cabinet in the corner so he took out his gun and held it up. As he inched closer, he heard the moving and figured it was something bad so he threw the doors open and was greeted with rats. He jumped and then sighed to himself. "Damn rats!" He hissed under his breath as he swept through the rest of the basement.

Upstairs on the top floor, Sam was going through the different bedrooms when he came upon blood splatters in what looked like a little kid's room. They were all over the walls and the carpet right in front of the bed. He saw trails that led into the closet. When he opened the closet, the carpet was saturated with dried blood.

"God, what happened?" He murmured to himself. He slowly walked out and went to find Dean and Bella when he heard a scream.

On the ground floor, Bella was making her way through the living room towards the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen she looked around slowly. Something felt out of place but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She stopped as she heard a small sound from behind her. She quickly and soundlessly turned around and saw nothing. Even though there was nothing there, she couldn't shake this feeling of foreboding that spread throughout her entire body.

As she made her way behind the island in the center of the kitchen, she saw blood. Now she knew what was off. It was the smell of fresh blood. The murders happened two days ago yet there was fresh blood on the floor and it made her freeze. Something was in the house and all three were alone in different parts of the house.

As she turned around to leave and go find Sam or Dean, she came face to face with an unfamiliar woman's face. She started and reached for her gun tucked into the back of her jeans.

She only had time to scream as the woman snarled and Bella saw fangs before she was knocked in the head from behind.

Dean and Sam came barreling into the kitchen in time to see Bella be knocked out by two vampires. They opened fire on the two but it was no use. By the time Dean brought out his knife, the vampires had taken Bella and left out the back door. As they ran out the back door, they looked around but didn't see anything.

"DAMN IT!!!" Dean screamed as he punched the brick wall next to him. He stalked back to the car with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Why is it always her?" Sammy asked as he neared Dean.

"I was just thinking the same god damn thing. Get in, we have hunting to do." Dean said as he slammed his door.

Her head was pounding as she slowly gained consciousness. Bella tried to open her eyes but the pain willed them shut tight again. 'What the hell did they hit me with?' she thought to herself. She then felt something slap her face.

"Rise and shine little one!" She heard as she opened her eyes.

When she finally was able to open her eyes, she saw more vampires in one house than she had seen in her whole life; and they all looked hungry.

"What do you want?" She asked apprehensively.

"Easy, we want you. We almost never see hunters anymore and we haven't tasted them in a while so we thought we would have a meal before the battle." The woman that she saw in the house earlier said with an evil, ravenous grin that made Bella's skin crawl.

"Not to mention those men you were with looked incredibly delicious. I want the short one all to myself!" Another woman that Bella couldn't see shrieked.

"You lay one single finger on either one of them and I will personally send you through the fiery gates of hell myself, you evil sons of bitches!" Bella threatened in a low evil tone.

The vampires stopped and then burst out laughing. "Such a threat when you're the one tied up and about to be devoured like a piece of meat in a pack of wild dogs." A deep voice rang out.

She tried to stuff the fear rising in her throat down so the vampires didn't pick up on it and use it against her. 'Dean and Sam will find me. They will. It's what they do. Stay calm, Bella.' She willed herself calm as she took in her surroundings.

She looked and saw that all the windows were boarded because of their sensitivity to light. Although it didn't kill them, it did give them nasty sunburns. She saw dust on everything so that obviously meant that this was an old house that they just moved in. She saw books, but the subjects of them confused her greatly. They were all about werewolves and how to kill them. Why would vampires be bothered by werewolves? They usually stayed clear of each other.

She finally tuned into the conversations around her and she heard a lot of complaints about waiting to eat her. They seemed to be waiting for their leader. Then it was clear, they were a coven. They were extremely rare and if you ever ran into one, you were as good as dead because they usually consisted of dozens if not a hundred vampires and they lived in abandoned mansions and were very easy to find… on purpose. They loved to lure their victims in to the house so they could feast in peace and no one bothered them. If they kept a low enough profile and didn't kill too many people before moving on to the next city or country, no one even knew they were there which was the bad thing about it.

Suddenly a high pitch ringing sounded throughout the room and an older looking woman answered it. When she hung up she turned around looking disappointed. "Our leader won't be back until tomorrow so for now, he said, we just drug her."

Bella's eyes went wide. Not drugs! If they drugged her, she wouldn't be at the top of her game which meant it would be a lot easier to take her over. This wasn't good. 'Please let Dean and Sam find me soon. Please let me see my Kaytlyn again.' She thought to herself. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice a needle piercing her neck and before she knew it, she was dead to the world asleep.

Dean sped up the driveway to Svea's house. He slammed on the brakes and sprinted into the house. "Svea! Where are you? We have a problem!"

They heard a humongous bang come from upstairs and Dean was the first to see Svea on the ground unconscious and Kaytlyn tied up to a little chair crying. She looked to Dean's left as he walked into the room and he immediately swung to the left and hit a vampire and knocked it to the ground. Another one immediately jumped him but Sam pulled it off of him.

Dean planted a right hook into the vampire's jaw and when it was down, leaned down to his boot and pulled out a knife and put it to the vampire's throat. "Now, you are going to tell me exactly what I need to know and I won't start sawing. Do you understand?" He pressed the knife harder and harder until the vampire nodded.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Where are they?" Dean snarled.

"Big… mansion…" The vampire stuttered.

"Shit, this guy doesn't speak English." Dean muttered to himself as he looked back to Sam who had the other vampire with another knife against the wall. "Ask him, Sam."

Sam looked at Dean weird because he didn't call him Sammy but disregarded it because of the situation. "Where are the rest of you?"

"Huge mansion in Brentwood. It's been abandoned for years." The vampire said in an Indian accent.

"Is that where they are holding Bella?" Dean inquired.

"Yes, they intend to feed off her." The vampire said nervously.

"What the hell did you just say?" Dean snarled viciously.

"They are trying to start some sort of war, but with what or whom, only the leader knows that. He said he would tell us when the plans are ready." The Indian vampire said eyeing the knife very carefully.

"How many of you are there?" Sam asked just to make sure they weren't in over their heads.

"There are a good six dozen of us." He replied with confidence for the first time.

"You're a coven?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother. "Damn it, Dean, we can't fight off 72 vampires who have hunted together god knows how long!"

"You think I don't know that, Sammy?" Dean snapped and then continued to think.

Svea started stirring as she was slowly gaining consciousness. "Where am I?" She asked before she realized what was going on. "Kaytlyn!" She rushed to the little girl who was crying. "Are you alright, baby?" Kaytlyn nodded and when the gag was taken out of her mouth said, "How could you do that to mommy? I thought you were her friend!"

Dean's head shot back to look at Svea and saw the look of guilt and instantly knew she had something to do with it.

"You said you would let us go!" The Indian vampire said harshly.

"I lied!" Dean shouted back and sawed off the head of the vampire he was holding down and Sam did the same with the one he had against the wall.

Dean was instantly pinning Svea against the wall. "What the hell did Kaytlyn mean? What the hell have you done?"

"They threatened Kaytlyn and said they would kill her unless I brought Bella here because one of them knows her and has a score to settle with her." Svea said as tears coursed down her face in streams. "In order to save Kaytlyn, her mother had to be sacrificed and I am willing to make that sacrifice."

Dean put his hand around her throat and squeezed until the girl could barely breathe. "Give me one good reason why I should let your sorry ass live?"

"Don't do it in front of Kaytlyn please!" Svea pleaded.

Dean snapped out of his reverie and looked at Kaytlyn before he let Svea go. "This isn't over. You still have to answer for this." He slowly walked over to Kaytlyn and kneeled in front of her. "You ok, girly?" He said with a worried look.

Kaytlyn nodded. "Where's my mommy?" She said as new tears sprang to her eyes. She gave Dean a look that clearly had fear written all over it.

"She's not here, but we will get her back. Mommy's not going anywhere." He pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried. He didn't know why but this little girl's tears broke his heart.

Sam looked on in awe of how his brother was acting. When he heard the little girl calm down he cleared his throat to get his brother's attention. When his brother looked up, he was shocked to see tears brimming in Dean's eyes. "Let's go get Bella back."

"Let's kill these evil sons of bitches!" Dean said then looked down and immediately excused his language to Kaytlyn which definitely caught Sam by surprise. Dean was changing fast and it was starting to scare Sam.

"Let's get this little one piled in the car with a blanket and pillows so she can sleep while we do research." Sam said as he grabbed a pillow and the blankets from her bed while Kaytlyn grabbed three stuffed animals.

"What are those?" Dean asked clearly interested.

"Mommy gave me all of these for my last three birthdays!" Kaytlyn practically squealed with delight which caused both boys to smile. Bella loved stuffed animals so it only made sense that she would give them to her daughter.

"Let's go, girly!" Dean said as he messed her hair and took her hand. As he walked down the stairs, he almost wished he was the father, but then remembered he had a mission to do. Fatherhood would come later.

"Dean, what do we do about Svea?" Sam asked before descending the stairs.

Dean remembered the backstabbing bitch and walked back up the stairs. "Come on bitchy princess." With that he shoved her into the nearest closet and rammed the dresser in front of it and walked off.

As Bella came to, she started looking around her and there seemed to be a fog around her. She shook her head plenty of times but the fog never left. 'Damn those stupid sedatives.' She thought. As she looked around she noticed the room empty except for a vampire asleep on the chair across from her.

She looked around trying to escape the darkness that was trying to claim her once again. She hadn't moved and was still in the same place but she tried looking at the books again but they were all foggy because of the medication she had been given.

Suddenly an alarm rang out and it seemed like vampires jumped out of nowhere and gathered by the windows. None of them seemed to care in the slightest bit that she was awake. Well, sort of awake anyways. She heard a door open and shut and all the vampires screamed, "Master!" They all bowed as they said this

The vampire that Bella had guessed was the alpha female went up to him and kissed him. "Welcome home, Blake."

Bella froze in her chair. She recognized that name and prayed it wasn't who she thought it was. He was human. It couldn't be him.

When he stepped into the room her fears were proven true, in front of her stood her rapist in vampire form. When he saw her he smiled a toothy grin and chuckled. "Why hello there, Bella." He looked at the others. "This one is mine. You want one, then go hunt them yourself just be careful!" he shouted to the others as they grumbled then left.

When the room was empty except Bella, Blake, and his mate, he told her to leave Bella and him alone. Fear turned Bella's blood ice cold. She willed the fear to disappear but it wouldn't. The drugs were starting to wear off and she felt the pain in her wrists where the ropes were cutting into them.

"Now, Bella, be a good girl and you won't get hurt that bad." Blake said sinisterly as he pulled a chair right in front of her and sat down.

"Go to hell you stupid sadistic bastard!" Bella spat in his face.

"Oh how your words hurt me!" He said mockingly while gripping his chest where his heart was but wasn't beating. "I'll bet your thinking your lover will be here to save you."

"No, I was thinking I am going to kill you." Bella bluffed.

"I know you can't get out of those ropes. They're too thick. I'm not stupid." He said as he looked her up and down appreciatively. Bella wanted to puke. "How is my little girl doing in the hands of your 'supposed' best friend?" He said with emphasis on 'supposed'.

Bella's head shot up. "How the fuck do you know about Kaytlyn?" She snapped.

"I know these things. As a matter of fact, I plan on turning the little girl so she can be mine forever. How does that sound?" He smiled at the tears that formed in Bella's eyes.

"You keep your filthy hands off MY daughter." She said in a dangerously low tone. "And how did you become a vampire and head of a coven?"

"Oh, how you don't frighten me, Bella." Blake said mockingly. "Don't worry; I don't plan on keeping you alive for long. And as for the coven, my mate found me and turned me because she said she loved my strength and wanted to give me that and power. She was queen of the coven and she made me her king. Now I think that's enough talking."

"Don't touch me you monster!" Bella screamed as he got out of his chair and made his way towards her.

He slowly walked behind her. "Now, now, now don't worry; it won't hurt for long." He said as he let his fangs out and bit down hard on her neck.

Bella screamed before all went black.

Dean was getting frustrated. He couldn't find any other hunters to help fight this coven in the nearby cities. It had been two days and he was really starting to lose hope when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said aggravated.

"Where are we saddling up?" A familiar voice said through the phone.

"Bobby? Well hot damn! It's good to hear your voice. It's been a while. How did you hear about Bella?" He asked suddenly confused.

"Word gets around. I'm about two hours out and I have a friend that you know that is coming with me." He said evasively.

Dean got suspicious. "Who are they, Bobby? You know I don't trust strangers."

"Trust me, you know them. You'll see when we get there. Go back to your motel and we'll find you and don't do anything stupid until we get there!" He said as he laughed and hung up.

"Dumbass." Dean said as he hung up. "I mean, dummy." He corrected as he saw Kaytlyn look up at him.

"Bobby? Dad's old friend?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it. He said he had a friend that we know and to go back to the motel until they get here." Dean replied.

"Who is the friend?" Sam asked and smiled when Kaytlyn started drawing a smiley face on the back of his hand with a sharpie.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out." Dean said as he pushed the pedal to the floor and smiled when Kaytlyn squealed with laughter.

As they waited, Dean watched Kaytlyn sleep and couldn't help but think of the hell Bella had to have gone through. He had not known the girl even a week and she had him wrapped around her pretty little finger.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He slowly walked to the door and opened it cautiously and his mouth hung wide open when he saw the person on the other side of the door.

"Dad…" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey, dude, how is it going?" John said as he brought Dean into a hug.

"Not good, dad, we have to get her back. I need her back." Dean practically was begging which was very unlike him.

"I know, Dean, we'll get her back." John said as they let go of each other. He looked up at Sammy. "Hey, kid."

"Hey Dad." Sam said as he walked to the man and gave him a hug.

"Who's there?" A small voice said from behind them and Dean smiled as he went and picked up a groggy Kaytlyn.

"Dad, meet your granddaughter." Dean said as he held Kaytlyn in his arms and she put her head in the crook of his neck and looked at John with wide, curious eyes.

"What?" John asked clearly confused.

"She's not mine or Sammy's, Dad. She's Bella's. I'll let her tell you the story when we get her back." Dean explained quickly.

"Did you guys forget I was here?" Bobby asked from the doorway.

"Sorry, Bobby. Come on in." Sam said a little bit embarrassed that he forgot Bobby was coming also.

"How many do you think there are?" John asked as Kaytlyn walked over to him and held her hands up to be set in his lap. He looked up at Dean and Dean nodded. John picked her up and sat her on his lap. She immediately curled up and fell asleep against his chest.

Dean smirked as he saw his dad look lovingly at the little girl in his arms and knew his dad had gotten wrapped also. "There are 75 of them." He answered his dad to bring him back to reality.

"An entire coven?" John asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, that's why we've been calling everyone." Sam said. "You and Bobby were the only two that answered."

"Those stupid cowards." Bobby muttered as he looked around the room. "Any idea on how we're going to do this?"

Dean shook his head as did Sam. "We have no clue. We were thinking of sneaking in and taking her but we don't know how many will be awake to guard her."

John nodded. "That's true. Another thing, which one of us is going to stay with this little one?"

Dean sighed. "That's the only problem. We don't know."

John nodded. "Bobby, do you mind? I don't want her by herself in this hotel room by herself. They may be after her too."

Bobby nodded. "No one is going to lay a finger on her without getting beheaded first." He said with a dark look in his eyes.

John nodded a thank you and looked at the boys. "We are going to sneak in but from different angles. This is what we're going to do…."

As Dean neared the open window, he prayed that it wasn't too late. He would blame himself forever if something happened to his Bella. He slowly looked into the window and ducked as he saw a vampire pulling a book from the bookshelf and walk out.

He slowly crept in and looked around. He drew his gun and made sure his machete was on his side. When he walked through the library, he slowly crept into the next room and saw it was a kitchen that had nothing but blood in jars all over the counters. He felt his stomach lurch and kept going.

He met up with Sam and John in what looked like a living room with old furniture. They all shook their heads which meant they didn't find her. When all three of them moved back into the library, they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well, hello there." Blake said as a greeting. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to get someone, but I guess that will have to wait." Dean said as he held up his gun.

"That can't hurt us so quit bluffing." Blake said as he moved forward.

Dean instinctively stepped back and didn't but the gun down. "Where is she you bastard?"

"Who are you talking about?" Blake said trying to play dumb.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about." Dean snarled.

"Oh… you mean…" He brought a girl out from behind him, "Her."

Dean froze. There in front of him was Bella, bitten from head to toe. Her face was so washed out, from lack of blood he was guessing. They had to hold her up for Dean was sure that if they let her go, she would fall.

The rage inside him was so intense, Dean fired off the first shot right into Blake's left eye. Sam and John swiftly followed.

The vampires merely laughed until immense pain shot through them and they fell to the floor in a heap.

"Dead man's blood, bitches! Suck on that!" Dean yelled as he moved through the house looking for the vampires that took off with Bella.

He found them in the kitchen leaning over Bella trying to bite, but he shot before they could touch her.

"Bella!" He shouted as he ran towards her. "Answer me!"

Her eyes barely opened and she smiled when she saw him. "…Dean…"

"I'm here. We're getting you out of here." He picked her up and headed for the front door. "Dad, Sam! Let's go! Light her up!" He shouted as he kicked the front door back open.

He watched as the whole house went up in smoke and the rest of the vampires fled into the night. He looked down to see Bella's breathing had slowed.

"Is she ok?" John asked from behind him.

"She lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to a hospital now." He said as he climbed in the backseat with her.

"Let's go Sammy." John said as he got into the driver's seat.

Tires squealed as they sped out of the driveway.

Dean looked down at Bella and couldn't help but let a few tears out. She looked so fragile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and started thinking of a story that they could tell the cops.

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided, after like forever, to redo this last chapter and keep it going! Since so many of my wonderful readers have reviewed. Let me know what you think of the new chapter!**


End file.
